The Demon Lurking at Night
by sakurayuuki01
Summary: A person who wanted to be belong to others unexpectedly turns to be wanted to set free to be able to do so he became the demon and lurk at night for his victims.


The Demon Lurking at Night

By: Kimberly Aquino

I was the type of man that loves doing his best in every field he choose from a typical goody two shoes type of a guy that everyone loves to bully around. I did everything to have a good impression so people around me would accept me however true enough they accept me as to what I thought that is but the truth is through my good nature I was often use as a care taker of someone else baggage and being condemn to a sin which I never ever committed. I was too naïve to think I belong to the group when in fact I am only visible when needed. I hate that fact of my life.

I wanted to erase that goody two shoes type of me I wanted to be rotten, rotten to the core. I wanted to retaliate; I wanted to be set free, so to be able to do so I became the demon himself. I was introduced to a new set of friends who introduce me to the world of happiness we often got a pot session everywhere hidden if possible. The first time I join I feel great I was so high specifically, I feel like I was in heaven when I saw my friends drunk and with a stick of marijuana in their hands laughing and boasting I saw a knife its reflects my appearance laughing without reason I get it and I slash the tip of my finger and saw blood forming I didn't feel the pain of being cut instead I feel pure pleasure building inside my body the enjoyment of the pain .If you're asking if I'm a masochist? I will say no I just realize I love to see people in pain.

There's a time when I feel the urge for pain I often cut my self and it upgraded when I see a website called the Devine pureness of darkness I was intrigued so I read it and found something which is pleasurable do you want to know what it is? Simple it's to become servant of Satan himself kill everyone that is white, pure, and eat their hearts out to be freed from darkness it's so wonderful you think so?

Every night cloak with pure dark suits I roam around the city and search for my very first victim and I saw an angel dressed with pure whiteness seated in a park I often saw her smiling stupidly in front of everyone. I slowly went to her and had a nice conversation after a while; I invited her to have a drink with me which she easily agreed on. Didn't she know I put some drugs in her drinks. When she fainted, I brought her to the nest which I made to have my own altar for Satan to grant me happiness I search for a nice cave to build my nest. There, I stood and she was laying in the altar dress with an angel dress which I often imagine to be. She was beautiful the best human to be offered to Satan and being surrounded with many candles. The candles give her skin a golden complexion which can be competing to a Greek goddess. I feel the excitement building. Later on, I saw her woke up and see her surrounding tainted with blood she look at me with a terrifying look in her eyes and carefully look for something to hold to fight me back until she realized she was tied tightly. There, I saw the tears prick in her eyes in relinquish. I am really enjoying her expression seeing her frightened look as i watched her there are some flashes of images in my head. A scene occur during my naïve days as I slowly started the game I set her free though she is free to move she just make sure I cannot touch her or else every touch of my blade will sure make her bleed. I laugh at her when she started to run not knowing where is the exit is of this cave with too many holes in it in a mocking manner I call her name even in darkness I feel her trembling body. When I got her I slash her stomach is saw the blood flowing and the way she screams makes me feel so high. She runs away again, but this time I caught her again. Slashing her every piece of limb is so much fun for it is so beautiful seeing all those blood in her white dress makes me feel joyous. She bleeds to her death, opened-eyes eyeing at me with contempt. I then I open her heart and eat it to freed her from her agony. The feeling is so splendid; it was marvelous for the first time so I did it again with the next victim over and over again.

In my ordinary dull life, I still act like a guy with a goody two shoes neither everyone know of my hidden activity. I was what they called a two face. In daytime I am a well good valedictorian student while at night I was a demon roaming around the city for his next victim.

One night of searching I found a good woman who help me when I lost my balance which I intended to do so and this feeling of wanting sure makes me trembling with anticipation, I brought her to my nest and there repeat the same act I enjoyed so much but apparently this night, the woman died looking at me with a smile. I read her lips mounting something and I read it with this "In God you will be set free" which I didn't understand.

In every sleep it haunts me down that look of the woman and the words she said. The news of everywoman missing is already been spreading like fire and many people want to hunt down the killer and kill the person. I was laughing on the other side.

Until one night, I was caught in the act I was tightly tied down and was pounced all over full of bruises I was tied up in a wood surrounded with a hay of grasses kinda like a witch burning alive. I hear the people bad mouthed me, I saw my family some with tears, some were ashamed of me, and some with disdain. Slowly, the fire crept unto the hay higher. I feel the heat upon my feet, I feel the pain, and alas I was free. I look at them with a smile they were bewildered instead of screaming I was smiling. I closed my eyes atlas I was going to be free, free from everything in this living world the pulse in my body decreasingly stop I breath my last breathe.

This life I had ended here and I hope the next time I'm going to be born again will be a new whole different from the last one I had. Before I was caught I wrote a letter to my family it says here "To my beloved family surely you will know what I had done surely you will have the urge to kill me for it but first I will gladly say thank you for bringing me to this world with love. I was really happy being with you but soon we shall part ways. All I can say is I love you and till next time we meet again."


End file.
